heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-12-26 Superman Makes a Housecall
Superman isn't one to make personal appearances, or necessarily knock on doors. This takes a certain amount of finesse. Fortunately Big Blue is all about finesse. But..a few days ago he did see a girl who looked to be no smaller than a wisp hip toss a guy who was probably twice her size. There's something to be said for martial arts training, but with the ease she did it, his trained eye sees something more. When it's like that, he makes a point to follow up on it. So here is, in New York. Again. He checks the address and flies up to the windows that coincide to the address on the card and knocks, politely, on the window pane. Well, a girl like Heather is going to take some precautions. She's been the target of paparazzi and such for the last couple of years, so she had -good- visual insulation installed on her windows. When she draws the curtains/blinds/shades, whatever, it is hard to see in... without X-Ray vision. However, super hearing will give you an indication as to what's going on inside before you ever reach the window. She does have a balcony as well, but that's all sealed up for the winter. Your hearing relays to you the sound of AC-DC Rock music playing, as well as a rhythmic thumping that could remind you of something (think Cap in the beginning of Avengers with his Heavy Bag). Heather had a specially reinforced heavy bag installed, and she's working out on the thing... building up a good sweat. At first, she doesn't hear the window being tapped on, but assuming you know she's distracted and rap just a bit louder, she'll hear it and meander over. "... the hell?" she asks mostly to herself as she reaches to open the blinds. They lift up and.... holy hell, superman is just... floating there. Like any person who's seen him in papers and on TV and all... she just stares dumbly for the moment. Superman is just floating there, yes, but doesn't assume one can hear through the glass. He motions to the door, as if asking if it's okay if comes in. Blinking once or twice, Heather doesn't really seem to be breathing heavily, but she is sweaty... ew... Oh right, sweaty girls are okay, right? She nods slowly and heads over towards the balcony door to unlock and open it. When she does open it, the cold breeze doesn't seem to bother -her- very much. But she does ask, "Is there something I can do to help you? Oh, I hope I didn't get in the way or cause any problems at the mall the other day." Superman flies over to the balcony and touches down deftly, before he shakes his head, "Good evening, Miss Danielson. I hope I'm not bothering you, but yes I did want to talk to you about that..and no, you weren't in the way at all. In fact, quite the opposite. It's quite cold though, I wouldn't want you to get sick, may we go inside?" his voice pleasant and confident. Smirking at some inside joke, Heather gestures inside, "Please.. come in, come in. Can I get you coffee? tea? Cocoa? Soda?" she asks as she gestures to the kitchen that even from here, you can see must be bulging with excess supplies. She closes the door behind you and reaches for a towel to dab at her face and neck area. Superman holds up a hand, "No thank you, but thank you for the offer. It's very kind of you." he says, politely. He takes a few steps in and glances around, "Very nice place you have here, Miss Danielson," he says admiring the penthouse suite before continuing, "I wanted to talk to you about the fight the other day," he says looking towards you, "you handled yourself /remarkably/ well. Most people wouldn't." "I've had... several opportunities to learn how to handle things. And enough training that sometimes, things are reflexive." Heather heads over towards the kitchen and asks, "You mind if I grab a bite then?" and she's already reaching into the fridge for a pre-built Dagwood style sandwich. "You see, I met a friend... almost a big brother style guy to me... who used to be Mossad." She grabs the pitcher of milk and starts pouring it into a glass as she speaks. But she pauses there as if that explains a lot about her training. "Plus, there's the fact that I'm not even sure if I -can- die anymore." Yeah, that's a bit odd, but hey, if you can't share that info with Superman, who -can- you share it with? "Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asks, gesturing to the fridge. Superman inclines his head, "I was going to say, I recognize the Mossad in your moveset but that guy was at least twice your size, and if you'll forgive me, but you have a model's slight build..which while atheltic would've even been a problem for that big of a hoss." he says, and smiles brightly when he's offered something again, "No thank you, but please don't let me stop you at all." Grinning, Heather shrugs and takes a large bite of her sandwich. She thinks a bit and gestures to the heavy bag that's still swaying a bit. When she swallows, she washes the bite down and says, "Sometimes, size isn't really important. In fact, someone without a ton of training... if they're big, they're -easier- to handle with the right moves. All I did was use his own momentum against him. The fact that I've maxed out at a few tons myself did make it easier but I was really holding back. I didn't wanna kill anyone y'know." She pauses and adds, "I wasn't always like this. Something happened a couple years back, and ever since then... I heal stupid fast, and I could change a tire without a jack -or- a tire iron, but... I don't think I could come anywhere near your scale." Superman rubs his chin, "I thought it might be something along those lines." he thinks a moment, "Miss Danielson, if I could arrange it so that you could be thoroughly, and safely, tested to see what abilities you do possess would you agree to it?" he asks, walks closer to where Heather is, following his question with another question, "What happened, if I might ask?" Another bite goes down her gullet. It's amazing that she's able to keep slim and trim with that appetite. She shrugs, "Not really sure to be honest. One day, everything was normal. The next...." She shakes her head, "The only thing weird was the car that crashed a few yards from me. I dragged the driver out but... he didn't make it." she wilts just a bit. He was -trying- to talk but just... didn't have the time left. I had a few cuts from that but they were healed by morning. The next day, I got shot... three times in the chest. I got back up from that... and ever since, nothing keeps me down." Superman blinks. Curiouser and Curiouser. He speaks up, "I see..do you remember what the driver said, or did anything weird happen to you around the time of the crash?" he askss, this is interesting. He's never met someone who's just had this happen to them out of the blue. Shaking her head, Heather takes another bite and thinks while she chews. When she swallows, she shrugs, "There was a lot of broken glass, and such. All over the duffel bag he was carrying on the seat next to him. I had to kinda rip that out of the way to get him out as his door was crimped shut." She pauses a bit to visualize it all again now. "Come to think of it. I cut myself on the -bag-... maybe it was broken glass on it. Not sure. Never really looked for it later. And he never got any words out. His lips were moving but... he just didn't have the air." Superman nods solemnly, "I understand.." he says softly, "I'm sorry. There have been quite a few people that I've saved..but didn't. It's one of the few things I have a hard time letting go of." he says, quietly. He looks down a moment and then looks back up. "Yeah, first person I ever saw die too. But not the last." Heather shakes her head, "Anyhow, when I realized that I healed from anything... and I mean like anything. I got shot in the -eye- last year once, and that healed in like an hour. Hurt like -hell- I have to say... wouldn't want to try that again you know.." She's rambling a -little- bit here, but she's young. "Anyhow, friend of my Dad's thought that it'd be perfect to put those abilities to use doing like... personal proection. I didn't need the money.... I mean I got rich from just Sports Illustrated, let alone Victoria's Secret. But... high profile execs who need a bodyguard that doesn't -look- like a bodyguard. Kind of a specialized field, y'know? Anyhow, I contacted my friend from Isreal.... and that was two years ago." Superman hmms, "Well, that explains that.." he says as if realizing something, to himself, before asking, "Well, my offer stands. I'd be happy to help you explore what you can and can't do, and what may or may not affect you." he says, "I know what it sounds like, but I assure you, this would not be an experiment in any case. There are definite procedures in place to determine this sort of thing.." he trails off, "When I started..this.." he motions to his outfit, "They kind of had to." "Oh, I'd love to know my limits." offers Heather, "And to be honest, a girl could do a lot worse than to have big blue in her corner, eh?" she asks as she takes another huge bite, chewing quickly and chasing it down with more milk. "for the record, I haven't even had a sniffle, or been able to get drunk... since that day." She is twenty two, but she looks like she could still be a teenager. She grins a bit and shrugs, "I think I just heal -anything- too damned fast. God... good thing I wasn't still a..." And she blushes, shutting her mouth and just smirking, "Nevermind." she adds. Superman just smiles softly, turning a little pink himself. He clears his throat, then says, "To be honest, it sounds quite a bit like a friend of mine." he says. Perking up at that, Heather puts down her sandwich and steps around the kitchen counter/bar, "Oh? Who is it? Maybe that'll help me figure out -how- it happened." Yep, she's a lot more curious than she usually lets on. Superman shrugs, "Captain America." Blinking a bit, Heather shakes her head, "Wait a sec. Don't even compare me to a living legend like that. I mean... I am known for... well to put it bluntly, for taking -most- of my clothes off. He's known for... well, winning a war, saving the western world, and then coming back from supposed death and doing it all over again." Superman smiles, "Everyone had to have a start. Captain America was just a soldier once. I was just a farmboy. You're a model. But you realize that you can be so much more than that, and that's the important thing." he says, a little bit of passion creeping into his voice. Something he feels very strongly about, responsibility. Shaking her head, Heather turns towards her heavy bag where she just kinda leans an arm against it. "I mean, I'm just a girl who can heal. How am -I- going to do anything like what you guys do? Seriously, I'm just... " She was about to say... one person, but she looked back at you and shakes her head, "Right, so are you. But wait... farmboy? You?" she smirks and and adds, "That explains a lot, actually. I grew up in Missouri... knew a lot of idealists who lived out in the boonies." Superman shrugs, "Kansas." he says, but nothing more than that. "You /think/ you're just a girl who can heal..but I saw you myself just about twirl one of those crooks like a baton. You can say it's knowing technique, and maybe some of it is. But I know some technique too, and I know what I saw." he says. "Okay, okay already. Let's do some testing okay?" asks Heather. She loves the limelight yes, but this is getting to be a bit much even for her. "I think it'd be great to at least know what I can and can't do. I know I -can- lift a small car off the ground. It hurts, but I can do it." Yeah, her strength is partially augmented, partially because she'll push beyond what would be normal, damage her muscles, and heal it as she's doing so. Superman inclines his head slightly, "It would really be more for your safety. Knowing what you're capable of and what can affect you can keep you from going beyond your limits and hurting yourself, or finding out something commonplace can kill you." he explains, "No limelight, no publicity. It's all kept very discreet." he says casually. "Good luck there. I bet there's what.. three different paparazzi camped out downstairs waiting for me to go out somewhere... anywhere." mutters Heather, "Discreet has become a life's goal, and a difficult to achieve one for me of late." She absently punches the bag, sending it swaying a bit again. "But... seriously, don't worry about -my- safety for now. Let's just make sure I don't overdo it some day and kill someone, okay?" Superman nods, "Good point, and doint worry about the paparazzi. They won't even know you're gone." he says confidently. Snorting, Heather inclines her head, "Oh, you've got a solution to them too? You really -must- be superman." She smirks and shakes her head, "Think you could get rid of'em for good?" she asks as she turns towards her bedroom, "We going now? Or sometime in the future?" she asks. "I only ask so I know whether or not to change." Superman shakes his head, "It'll take a couple of days to set up, especially getting you in and out of here quietly. But chances are, we'll be taking the roof so they technically shouldn't be seeing you going or coming." he explains. "Simple enough." offers Heather, "Well, if you want a bite or a drink. Go for it. I... need a shower." that said, and she heads into her room. (Good wrap there!) Superman smiles as the young lady heads into her room, and takes the balcony out. Same way as he came in. When she gets out of the shower, he'll be well away from the building. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs